You're not guilty to love
by La Marie
Summary: Parce que faire des aveux n'a jamais été facile. La confiance est à la base de toute relation. CLASSE M POUR UNE RAISON ! :)


_Une petite histoire, jamais écrit sous ce rating, j'espère que vous aimerez, moi je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire._

**D:** rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement.

* * *

><p>Elle avait passé la journée à le chercher sans jamais le trouver ou du moins sans jamais réussir à l'attraper avant qu'il ne se défile, chose pour laquelle, il était le meilleur. Elle en avait plus qu'assez, ils devaient discuter, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire à ce moment-là c'était lui courir après, pas évident sachant que lui-même prenait ses jambes à son cou chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait. Le faisait-il exprès ? Elle n'en était pas certaine mais trouvait tout de même cela étrange. Ayant fait trois fois le tour du château à sa poursuite et épié la porte de la Grande Salle autant de fois que faire se peut pendant les repas, elle décida que cela devait cesser et alla l'attendre à la sortie d'un de ses cours.<p>

Arrivant dix minutes avant la fin, elle patienta. La sonnerie s'était à peine fait entendre que déjà, la classe entière avait déserté les rangs. Hésitant entre rire et maugréer, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et sans frapper, entra dans la salle. Comme elle s'en était doutée, il n'était plus là, ayant lui aussi ranger ses affaires à la hâte pour rejoindre ses appartements. Décidée à ne pas le laisser s'en tirer de la sorte, elle s'enhardit à pousser la porte des quartiers Roguiens et à y entrer. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et d'un pas mal assuré, avança jusqu'au bout d'un couloir aux murs tendus d'un velours beige qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle passa ensuite une deuxième porte qui menait au laboratoire de l'homme.

Prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit la sorcière avança, passa les premières tables de travail pour se rendre, là où elle était certaine de le trouver : la paillasse de recherches. A ce spectacle déjà vu des centaines de fois mais toujours hypnotisant, Hermione s'adossa au mur derrière elle, et toujours sans aucun son, observa.

Appuyé de ses grands bras de chaque côté d'un premier chaudron, il semblait en pleine réflexion, ses pupilles d'obsidiennes perdues dans les volutes de fumée d'un deuxième chaudron d'étain que la jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué au départ. Ses longs doigts fins tapotaient le bois de la table et ses longs cheveux d'ébène tombaient sur ses habituelles robes noires. Soudain il reprit vie et recommença à faire courir ses mains d'un coin à un autre de la paillasse, se saisissant d'un ingrédient, puis d'un autre. De sa baguette il fit tourner les deux chaudrons, dans un sens d'abord et dans le sens inverse ensuite. Il examina les couleurs des deux mixtures et satisfait, se retourna, prêt à sortir.

Souriant à la vue de cet homme si passionné et si pris dans son art, Hermione ne bougea pas quand elle le vit faire volte-face, elle attendit simplement qu'il se rende compte, si ce n'était déjà fait, de sa présence.

Remarquant la jeune femme face à lui, il tressaillit, se fustigeant d'avoir tant baissé la garde qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, il ne dit d'abord rien. Il se contenta de la regarder, il ne bougea même pas. Elle, s'approcha de lui, le regard vrillé au sien, se guidant de ses mains pour ne rien faire tomber, le poussant quelque peu, elle s'adossa à la table juste devant lui ce qui le força à lui-même s'appuyer à celle qu'il venait de laisser. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, aucun d'eux ne bougea ni ne dit mot durant ce qui parut une éternité avant que, n'en pouvant plus, Severus ne lève un sourcil faussement interrogateur. De fait, tous deux savaient pourquoi elle était là et quelle était la raison de cette situation.

Elle ne dit rien, ne répondant à son geste qu'en se rapprochant de lui. Elle vint se coller à lui, ses formes épousant les siennes. Elle cessa de le regarder dans les yeux pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou, humant son parfum si caractéristique. La jeune femme se sentait bien ainsi postée et elle n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde. Le sentant se contracter à son approche, elle leva sa main vers son visage et la posa sur sa joue. La caressant, elle s'enfonça plus encore dans ses cheveux d'ébènes et, de ses lèvres, vint trouver le lobe de l'oreille de Severus, avidement, elle le suça.

Il se cambra sous la surprise et le plaisir. Jusque là stoïque, l'homme commença à bouger, remontant son bras sur sa taille, il la colla plus encore à lui, lui faisant ainsi sentir combien elle lui avait manqué. Ravie de sa réaction, Hermione embrassa son cou, mordant la chair à certains endroits tout en laissant courir sa main entre leur deux corps serrés. Elle défit lentement les boutons de sa chemise, s'attardant sur son torse, elle embrassa chacune des cicatrices qu'elle avait en vue et qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

Severus, ne pouvant plus se contenter de la laisser faire, la prit brusquement par la taille, la forçant à enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches et l'appuya contre le mur. Dans son impatience, il donnait sans s'en rendre pleinement compte, des à-coups de bassin, montrant chaque fois à sa sorcière comme son envie d'elle se faisait pressante. Dans cette position Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière, le sourire de l'anticipation sur les lèvres.

Lui adressant une moue des plus provocatrices, elle laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son amant. Arrivée là, elle le regarda dans les yeux et saisit à travers le pantalon, son membre dressé. Les yeux de Severus se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser échapper un râle de plaisir. S'amusant de cette douce torture, elle commença à faire des va-et-vient violents de sa main tout en balançant le bassin dans sa direction. Elle le rendait fou et il en voulait plus, retenant une nouvelle vague de plaisir il fondit sur son cou, léchant, embrassant, mordant chaque centimètre de peau à sa portée jusqu'à laisser sa marque à l'endroit où naissait sa clavicule.

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, elle laissa retomber ses jambes et le repoussa quelque peu, juste le temps pour elle, de faire tomber sa propre robe et la chemise de Severus. Cela fait, elle s'accroupit devant lui et se concentra sur le pantalon de son homme. Il était si tendu qu'elle eut du mal à en retirer la fermeture mais cela fait, elle se hâta de le retirer complètement pour l'envoyer voler loin derrière eux. Rendue folle par la vision du caleçon déformé par l'érection du sorcier, elle ne chercha pas à retenir ses gémissements, elle plongea sa main à l'intérieur du vêtement et se saisit une nouvelle fois de son sexe. Elle le pressa, entourant autour ses doigts fins. Elle fit finalement glisser le vêtement et s'agenouillant face au sexe durcit de plaisir de l'homme, elle dirigea sa tête à sa rencontre.

Severus n'était plus capable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit et se laissait guider par la jeune femme. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il la sentit embrasser son prépuce. Elle le prit finalement en bouche, le faisant aller et venir dans sa gorge aussi profondément que possible, le mordillant parfois, elle le suçait vivement, comme si sa vie en dépendait, il aimait cela et elle aussi, elle aimait se sentir aussi proche de lui qu'à ce moment là. Sentir ce membre fièrement dressé pour elle, dans sa bouche. Severus posa ses mains sur sa tête l'encourageant à continuer, il voulait encore sentir cette bouche chaude autour de lui.

Il la repoussa finalement et l'allongeant sur une des paillasses vides à proximité, décida de s'occuper d'elle comme elle le méritait. Se rendant compte qu'elle était encore pourvue de son soutien-gorge, il se dit que celui-ci était maintenant bien trop encombrant et le retira vivement, découvrant ainsi la poitrine ferme de son amante, les tétons au garde-à-vous, durs de désir. Ne se retenant plus, il fondit sur son sein gauche et le prit sauvagement en bouche. A ce contact elle se cambra violemment et cria de plaisir. Il la mordit, fort, mais cela ne fit que redoubler ses gémissements, elle haletait.

D'une main il se saisit de l'autre sein, le malaxant puissamment, de son pouce il joua avec, faisant le tour du mamelon puis venant titiller le téton dressé. Il fit courir son autre main sur son corps, faisant des allers-et-retours de sa cheville à son épaule pour finalement venir faire claquer l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Il glissa sa main en dessous et caressa sa hanche puis revint par-dessus le tissu et frotta ses doigts sur son entrejambe trempé et brûlant. Il joua ainsi encore un temps avant de se décider à l'enlever d'un simple geste de la main.

Jetant le tissu à terre, il revint à la charge, prenant cette fois-ci le sexe tout entier dans sa main, il la caressa longuement, pinçant le clitoris entre deux de ses doigts. Il vint placer sa tête entre ses cuisses, souriant à l'entente de la respiration entrecoupée de gémissements de la jeune femme. Donnant un coup de langue sur son sexe, il se recula rapidement et introduit un doigt en elle, faisant des va-et-vient dans son vagin il la regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard lubrique perdu dans celui, fou de plaisir d'Hermione. Un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt vinrent rejoindre le premier dans son intérieur inondé. Il retira finalement sa main pour la remplacer, d'abord par son nez puis enfin par sa langue, acérée. Exigeant, il léchait chaque partie de son sexe, s'insinuant dans son vagin, suçant son clitoris puis passant sa langue entre ses lèvres.

Elle lui fit finalement signe d'arrêter, se redressant, elle l'attira à elle, l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en fourrageant dans ses cheveux, elle se saisit à nouveau du sexe masculin et d'une voix faible mais déterminée, lui commanda de la prendre, dans la seconde. Ne le lâchant pas elle le guida jusqu'à son entrée. Elle n'attendait plus que cela, fébrile, tremblante de plaisir et d'attentes encore inassouvies. Accédant à sa demande et se délivrant lui-même, il s'introduisit en elle d'un violent coup de reins. Il ne bougea d'abord pas, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence et savourant le sentiment de chaleur qui se propageait de nouveau en lui.

Elle était étroite et l'enserrait parfaitement. En voulant plus, elle commença à onduler, lui intimant de commencer. Il amorça alors quelques va-et-vient, d'abord assez lents, se retirant presque à chaque fois, il voulait qu'elle se rende à nouveau compte de sa longueur, il voulait lui faire sentir pleinement la dureté de son membre. N'en pouvant plus de cette danse lascive, l'un comme l'autre se mirent à accélérer le mouvement, se lançant dans un rapport plus brutal que les autres.

Il chercha ses lèvres et l'embrassa rudement, faisant entrer sa langue dans la gorge d'Hermione aussi profondément qu'il pénétrait son sexe. Tout deux étouffaient leurs cris dans la bouche de l'autre. Quand elle le fit rouler dos à la paillasse et qu'elle se mit au dessus de lui, Severus laissa faire, la regardant dans les yeux. Elle se positionna à califourchon sur lui, de sorte que leur deux corps formaient un parfait angle droit. La jeune femme venait s'empaler sur lui, criant de plaisir à chaque fois. Il l'observait, les yeux noirs du plaisir qu'elle lui faisait ressentir, regardant ses seins se ballotter de droite à gauche, les tétons regardant le plafond, ses cheveux rejetés en arrière et sa bouche grande ouverte criant la plénitude de son plaisir.

De longs gémissements rauques lui échappaient et il prononçait des paroles toujours plus insensées. Ils continuèrent ainsi encore un temps avant qu'Hermione n'atteigne le septième ciel dans un hurlement de jouissance et que lui, la rejoignant, ne se déverse en elle. Pleine de sa semence, elle refusa de le laisser sortir d'elle et les fit tout deux rouler sur le côté, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, le souffle court, les yeux fermés.

« Il n'y a aucune honte à aimer Severus. »murmura-t-elle.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Review ? :)<em>


End file.
